User talk:Vo0DoO40k
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Steel Confessors page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Superscriptions No need to worry, I'm just testing a auto-superscripter program I'm writing specifically for cleaning up wiki text. It still has a few bugs in it though, which is why I'm constantly reverting my edits. According to head admin Montonius, there shouldn't be a st/nd/rd/th after Legion designations i.e. XIXth Legion should be XIX Legion. It's not hugely urgent that we change all of these on all the wiki pages, but should you encounter them in future it would be great if you could remove them. Thanks for all the work on superscripting! -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 22:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Great Britain or Albania Hey Vo0Do040K, Albia is commonly confused with Albyon. Albia is known to have clashed frequently with the Panpacific Empire under the rule of the Unspeakable King. Where Albyon was ruled by the tyrannical Uilleam the Red, who was defeated by the Emperor's forces and imprisoned in the dungeon of Khangba Marwu in the Himalazian (Himalayan) Mountains. The articles have been updated to reflect the original canon as written on the Unification Wars article. Sorry for the confusion. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 19:52, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey just thought I'd say nice job catching that whole "Space Marine Chapter" / "Space Marine Chapters" category issue, one of those things that just floats under the radar, but its essential that tags are working so good work. I untagged all the pages in the "Chapter" page, so all should be well. See ya around. DivusMechanicus (talk) 15:37, March 3, 2016 (UTC) DivusMechanicus Chat Sorry for all the repost i keep forgetting to add the sumamry but join me on chat if your on vodoo. Alpharious Omegron (talk) 12:41, April 21, 2016 (UTC)AlphariousAlpharious Omegron (talk) Descrepancy Hey, I noticed on the first war for Armageddon, it says Angron was banished for 100 years and on a grins chosen it says 1000 years which is true? ~Alpha~ 15:50, April 26, 2016 (UTC)Alpha~Alpha~ 15:50, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Recent Edits Adept Vo0DoO, Thank you for your recent edits on the Crimson Fists, Excoriators and Imperial Fists pages. However, with that being said, though I appreciate your efforts to standardize these pages, in the future DO NOT remove sources that have been added to an article. I noticed that you removed my references to the "The Beast Arises" Series and the subsequent novels. These were posted in accordance to our wiki's "Manual of Style" and rules. If you disagree with the format, please bring your concerns to myself or Zixes. I understand you might disagree, but keep in mind, ultimately it is we, the Mods, who have final say-so on any particular edit to an article. This is your first warning. Do no remove content from an article again, or this could result in possible disciplinary action against your account (ie temporary suspension and/or ban for an indeterminate period). Thank you for your understanding! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 19:52, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Superscriptions Thank you for the welcome! It's so gratifying to be greeted so warmly after so long away. As to your question, I prefer that no superscriptions be used, period. However, after speaking with Algrim, who likes their use, I have agreed that I will not alter any superscriptions where they already exist, but that I will not be using them on any new material. Superscriptions should NEVER be used with Roman numerals, for reasons I explained on Algrim's talk page if you wish to look. So, I would say please leave them in place wherever they are now, but no further use of them in future. I know this violates the principle of wiki consistency, which is unfortunate, but that's the deal I struck and that's what we'll hold to. On another note, thanks for all your help, I've reviewed your contributions to the wiki and they're great, keep it up! Montonius (talk) 20:45, September 17, 2016 (UTC)